The Line Continues
by Teddy1008
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin, Fili and Kili finally find peace. But then comes the problem of marriage, old traditions, as well as dwarves who want to end the line of Durin. But as Balin has said once before, "The Line of Durin is strong." Some Romance, Family, and Hurt/Comfort.


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. Mostly belongs to Tolkien, with the exception of my OC's which will appear later throughout the story.**

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with a new story! I have several stories going on and still lie unfinished and I apologize for that. RL keeps interfering with my Writing Time, but I promise I try my best. But in the meanwhile, enjoy this story! There will be Tauriel and Kili Romance in this, so sorry to all of you Tauriel haters! But the sons of Kili will be half-elf and half-dwarf. *Gasp*! Oh dear, I just gave out a spoiler! *Sighs* Oh well. Read, and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_The scent of blood was in the air._

_It was a metallic scent, a disgusting one. But after all the years of smelling it, he did not flinch anymore. He did not grimace. He merely roared and all he saw were Orcs, Wargs, Goblins, and other foul creatures._

_"__THORIN!"_

_Thorin spun around, Orcrist in his hands, drops of blood speckling the usually gleaming blade. A Goblin was aiming for his head. He ducked just in time and completely cut off the legs of the disgusting creature. Realizing how close he had been to death, he straightened to thank the dwarf who had warned him when pain exploded in his shoulder._

_He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. He gripped the end of the poisoned arrow and pulled it out with a groan. Painful, so very painful. He stared up into the Orc's eyes, feeling true and real fear._

_Was this how it had been for Frerin? His brother, his poor beloved brother. Frerin's last words had been 'Keep the line of Durin alive, Thorin'. With a choke of pain from the memory and the wound, he closed his eyes, welcoming death._

_A roar of "NO!" and a cry, then the sound of blood spurting made him open his eyes immediately. Thorin gasped. "Kili!" he choked._

_His young and so very innocent nephew had leapt in to take the final blow meant for _him_. Thorin groaned. If it was his fault that his nephew died, he would never forgive himself. Kili slashed at the Orc, knocking off its head, ignoring the bleeding in his side._

_He dropped down next to Thorin, gasping, "Uncle! Are you all right?"_

_Uncle._

_Kili and Fili had not called him that ever since they had left for the Quest. It pained him even more to hear it again. Nevertheless, he croaked, "Aye. A nasty stitch in my side as well as poison in my blood, but aye, I am fine." _

_Then he regretted his sarcasm as worry flashed in Kili's eyes. He reached out and gripped Kili's shoulders, saying, "Kili, I am fine. It is not as bad as it sounds or looks."__Thorin searched his nephew's eyes. "Where is Fili?" he asked, realizing that his eldest nephew was not nearby. "Where is he?"_

_Kili jerked his head up, worry and anguish flickering deeply. "He was helping Bofur escape the last I saw him." He bit his lip. Then relief flooded his gaze and he pointed. "There! Fili!"_

_Thorin glanced up as he heard Fili dash over, blood smeared over his face. "It's not my blood," Fili assured as both his brother and uncle stared at him. With a grimace, Fili wiped the blood off of his face. "Ew. I'll be glad when this is over," he grumbled._

_"__Everyone will be, Fili," Thorin murmured. He looked up. "Kili, help me up."_

_Kili bit his lip. "Uncle, that wound …"_

_"__I am fine," Thorin snapped testily. "Help me up."_

_Looking concerned, Kili helped his uncle up. After a bit, Thorin managed to stand up straight, ignoring the pain that shot up his right leg and left shoulder. "I am more worried about that wound." Thorin pointed at the deep, bleeding hole that was in Kili's side. "You will have Oin check that out after the battle, immediately."_

_"__All right," Kili sighed, hacking off another Goblin's head. He smiled at Thorin. "But I'm fine now, Thorin. I promise."_

_Thorin watched as Kili and Fili both headed back into battle, watching out for each other, working in silent teamwork. Thorin sighed. _

_They were still so young …_

* * *

**_Several years later …_**

"My Lord Thorin!"

Thorin looked up sharply as a dwarf from the Iron Hills, now living in Erebor, burst into his study, gasping. Thorin ignored Kili's snigger at the panicked-looking dwarf, but he did flash his youngest nephew a look which made him fall silent.

"My Lord!"

"What is it?" Thorin grumbled. "Maolmuire, please knock next time."

"Aye!" Kili burst out, unable to keep his cheek in. "How rude you are to the King and the Princes!" Fili stayed wisely silent.

Thorin saw the young dwarf's face turn red in embarrassment and he turned to Kili with a stern look. "Kili!" Thorin scolded. "Hush, else you'll have to leave us."

"Pardon," Kili muttered. Now it was his turn to flush.

Thorin turned to the young, still agitated dwarf in front of him. "Well, Maolmuire? What is it?"

Maolmuire bit his lip. "There's an elf at the gates, My Lord," he began. "She requested the Princes and the King. She said something about only being able to stay for a short time."

Kili shot up in his seat and Thorin quickly said, "Thank you. Dismissed."

With a bow, the young dwarf left.

Thorin turned to Kili. "What has gotten you in such a hurry, nephew?" he asked.

Kili's eyes were shining. "Thorin," he began, "I think it might be Tauriel!"

Now Fili shot up. "The elf who saved you?" he gasped. He grabbed Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin, we have to go see her! We still haven't thanked her properly for managing to save Kili's life!"

Thorin sighed. "I am coming," he said, putting on his formal clothing instead of the comfortable tunic and breeches he wore with his nephews.

"Oh, please hurry, Thorin!" Kili begged. "I must go see her!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about his nephew's eagerness to see the elf.

It turned out that it was indeed Tauriel. Her fiery, red-golden hair shone in the bright light of the sun.

"Tauriel!" Kili cried out in joy, leaping forward and bowing immediately. "At your service, my lady!"

Fili snorted. "Someone's eager," he commented dryly to Thorin. "Perhaps a little too eager." Before Thorin could reply, he hurried forward as well and bowed, saying. "Fili at your service as well, my lady."

Tauriel bowed back, then bowed to Thorin as well. "King Thorin," she began.

Thorin raised a hand, murmuring as he took her to his study (Kili was still bouncing along, with Fili teasing him a bit about his sudden happiness), "When it is just us, my lady, please, call me just 'Thorin'. I prefer no formalities."

Tauriel tilted her head. "Then please call me just 'Tauriel' instead of 'My Lady'." She gave him a smile. "It makes me sound too heroic."

"You were indeed heroic many years ago," Thorin said as he seated himself and watched Kili gracefully pull out a chair for Tauriel. "We still haven't thanked you properly for saving Kili's life. What could we ever do to you to pay you back?"

Tauriel hesitated and Thorin saw Fili raise an eyebrow. "Well," she began hesitantly. "Perhaps there is one thing that you could help me with."

"And, Tauriel? What would it be?" Thorin asked, raising his brow.

Tauriel sighed and smiled humourlessly. "I am very close to being exiled from my kingdom."

"What?" Kili sputtered and jumped up. "What?!" he snarled again. "Was it Thranduil, that stuck-up, too proud King? What did he do, Tauriel?"

Tauriel looked slightly alarmed by his response. She raised a hand, saying, "He was not harsh, Kili," she sighed. "He gave me good choices. I have three days to decide. Legolas is trying to convince me not to leave; he says that it would break his heart if I left." She sighed and shook her head. "My poor friend."

_Are you sure he wasn't more than a friend_? Kili wanted to demand. He himself was slightly alarmed by the question he had thought of. Glancing at Fili, he gulped. Uh-oh. He and Fili could practically read each other's' minds, or at least each other's emotions. He quickly said, "What happened?"

"Indeed," Thorin put in. "What happened, Tauriel?"

Tauriel sighed. "It was really my fault," she began uncertainly. "King Thranduil invited me to the royal table where he and Legolas sat because Legolas and I were such close friends. We talked. Then I accidentally steered the subject of the conversation toward the time I saved Kili's life and well, you see, the King does not enjoy the fact that an elf helped a dwarf, voluntarily."

"Go on," Kili said softly. He fought the urge to give her a sympathetic hug. Again, he struggled to keep his emotions hidden from his brother.

"He got angry. He did not want to be reminded of the time I defied him so wilfully. In my own defense and anger, I told him, "_I did it because my heart told me to, my King_". In reply, he said to me, "_Do you do everything that your heart tells you to do?_" I said, "_Aye, My Lord! I follow my heart wherever I go, even if it means defying your orders!_""

Kili gaped. "You were that polite?" he asked curiously.

Tauriel smirked at him. "Perhaps not," she said. "Perhaps I tweaked these words a bit."

Kili laughed, hearing Thorin's snort of amusement. "Go on, My Lady." He bowed to her, ignoring the soft laugh she gave him.

Then she became serious, and continued. "The King, now truly angered, said to me, "_Then I shall give you two choices, Tauriel! You may either stay with us, your true family and your kin, or you can leave to run along to your dwarf friends!_" Legolas, who was my dear friend, protested and cried out, "_Give her at least a few days to decide, Adar!_""

"Adar?" Fili asked curiously.

"Father," Tauriel explained briefly before continuing. "The King agreed. He gave me three days to decide." She closed her eyes, looking pained. "I said that I was going to patrol the borders. I must return soon, else they will find out that I left."

A silence fell. Then Fili said, "You must be feeling torn in two."

Tauriel nodded. "I do." She stood up and bowed shortly to Thorin. "I must leave now but ... but if I do return in three days, I was wondering if perhaps you could take me in …?"

"Of course we will!" Kili cried out, ignoring Thorin slight sputter. "Right, Thorin?" He turned to his uncle and _glared_.

Thorin gazed back. Then, deciding that he could not win this one, sighed and murmured, "Aye."

Kili turned triumphantly to Tauriel, who stood silently, looking worried. "You see? Of course we will let you join! Ignore that stupid—" Here he inserted a nasty word, making Thorin sputter, Fili smirk, and Tauriel giggle— "who calls himself King! We would never turn you out."

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you, Kili," she murmured. She bowed. "Farewell." She paused and said, "King Thranduil is not too bad, you know," she murmured. "He has just felt a lot of pain and grief in his life."

Kili, Thorin and Fili escorted her out.

"Goodbye!" Fili called.

Kili watched her walk out of the Dwarven Kingdom, Erebor. Then he ran toward her and grabbed her hand. She spun around, surprised. "Kili?" she asked, sounding unsure of what to do."

Kili straightened and gazed at her. "Tauriel, what does your heart tell you right now?" he asked softly.

Tauriel stared back for a few moments before smiling sadly and saying, "My heart tells me to choose the right path." She turned and resumed walking.

This time, Kili let her go.

He returned to his brother and uncle. Thorin had a slightly amused expression on his face while Fili was smirking.

"What?" Kili asked defensively, glaring at Fili.

Fili smirked even more. "You feel something for her, don't you, brother?"

Kili sputtered indignantly. "What?" He glared, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Fili grinned. "You're blushing," he teased.

"Shut up," Kili growled.

"You're red in the face, brother."

Kili flushed even more, hearing Thorin chuckle. "Shut up!" he snarled at his brother, giving him a good whack on the head. "She's just really nice."

But he couldn't help but hope that she would return. Then he felt guilty for wishing that Tauriel would leave her kin.

_She will do what her heart tells her to do_, he told himself. _She will follow the correct pathway._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Hmm … Not entirely happy with the way it went I wasn't originally planning to have so much Tauriel in this, but oh well. This is the way my Imagination told me to go. *Sighs and shrugs*. Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! Should I continue? I'm sorry if this was very boring (in my opinion, it is) but please take the time to leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
